wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Pluck
Colonel Pluck is a boss in Donkey Kong Country Returns. He is a white chicken who operates the Stompybot 3000. He, teamed up with the Stompybot 3000, appear in the seventh world of the game, the Factory, and both serve as the boss of the world's boss level, Feather Fiend. Appearance Colonel Pluck is a white chicken that wears goggles with a black frame. He has a limp, red comb on his head and fairly long arms and neck for a chicken. He also has four tips at the end of each arm, which function similar to hands, helping him control the Stompybot 3000. Attacks During the first phase, Colonel Pluck controls the Stompybot 3000. *Colonel Pluck makes the Stompybot 3000 walk around the battle stage. The Kongs can dodge this attack by rolling past each foot as it rises. *Colonel Pluck will occasionally make the Stompybot 3000 run across the battle stage. Even though it is more difficult to avoid, the Kongs can avoid it by moving to the opposite side of the stage, most likely. *He will sometimes lift the bot in the air and then let it Ground Pound on the ground. When the bot slams down onto the ground, it will spread its legs out. During this, the bot's spikes on its underside flip over, revealing green chains. The Kongs must cling onto these green chains and pound them constantly to damage the bot. *Rarely, Colonel Pluck makes the bot scratch its feet on the ground, preventing the Kongs from reaching it's underside. After the Stompybot 3000 is destroyed, phase 2 begins. *Colonel Pluck drops mechanical eggs, which later hatch into Buckbots. The heroes must get rid of these enemies before the boss performs a second attack. *This "second attack" involves the boss slamming the remains of the Stompybot 3000 onto the ground. The heroes must dodge this attack by moving out of the way and jumping on Colonel Pluck's head to damage him. In Mirror Mode, Colonel Pluck can be a difficult boss to defeat. This is because his attacks are quite unpredictable during the first phase. Combat There are two rounds in the battle with this feather fiend. In the first round, you must fight the stompybot3000 by waiting until the spikes on the underside flip revealing green chains. Donkey Kong must cling to the chains and pound them three times. In the second round, the legs on the Stompybot fall off and you must fight Colonel Pluck in the cockpit. He drops off many Buckbots and then tries to smash you. You need to jump on his head three times when he slams down to defeat him. Gallery ColonelPluckBattle9-DKCR.png|Colonel Pluck has been defeated. ColonelPluckBattle8-DKCR.png|The Kongs defeat the Buckbots that have been hatched from mechanical eggs dropped by Colonel Pluck. ColonelPluckBattle7-DKCR.png|Colonel Pluck slams down onto the ground. ColonelPluckBattle6-DKCR.png|Colonel Pluck drops mechanical eggs onto the ground, which hatch into Buckbots. ColonelPluckBattle5-DKCR.png|The Stompybot 3000 is destroyed. ColonelPluckBattle4-DKCR.png|The Stompybot 3000 has been damaged. ColonelPluckBattle3-DKCR.png|The Kongs damage the Stompybot 3000 by clinging onto its green chains and pounding them. ColonelPluckBattle2-DKCR.png|The boss reveals its green chains on its underside. ColonelPluckBattle1-DKCR.png|The Stompybot 3000, controlled, by Colonel Pluck, walks about the stage. Stompybot3000.png|The Kongs encounter the Stompybot 3000. Category:Video game bosses Category:Bosses in Donkey Kong Country Returns